Stranded in the Past
by Pitari
Summary: Just as Mirai no Trunks is about to leave in his time caspule, after he warned Goku about the Androids, Vegeta suddenly shoots down his machine with a blast! What's a 17-year-old boy to do when he's stuck in the past?


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Dragonball Z!_

"Father, you're so tough and proud, hard and cold like a rock. But still, deep down, your heart beats like mine does... I know you feel... I'm your son and I will always love you. I'm glad I got to see you Dad. Farewell young mother, may the good spirits keep you safe."

Mirai no Trunks glanced down at the Z-Senshi, focusing his attention mostly on his younger mother and father. He was fortunate to be able to meet his father from the past, although his pressuring did cause him to feel uncomfortable. His father did meet the standards his future mother gave him; a proud man of amazing talent, who never showed any affection. However, there was a surge of a certain feeling that shot towards Trunks from Vegeta, which he could not determine.

Anger? Was Vegeta angry? Trunks certainly hoped he wasn't..

Confusion? Trunks couldn't blame Vegeta if he _was_ puzzled, since he, Goku, and Gohan were the only living saiyans.

Envy? Vegeta could have been a tad jealous since Trunks had expressed he had reached the level of Super Saiyan at the age of seventeen _(__**A/N**__: He says he is seventeen-years-old in the manga.) _while Vegeta had not.

With a gentle smile expressed upon his lips, he waved good-bye in his Time Capsule, while gleamed brilliantly in the luminous sunlight. The machine was dome-shaped, and was a shade of amber. The Capsule Corporation logo was pressed against its side, while the word, "Hope!!" was scrawled on the other side.

Abruptly, a discharge had flared directly toward Trunks who was in the sky.

Trunks immediately sensed the attack, and leaped out of the machine. He knew well his time capsule would suffer immensely from the sudden ki blast, but he gazed with puzzlement, wondering where the attack came from. Then, it struck him; Vegeta had his arm raised, and his lips in a scowl. The first question that came to mind was: Why? Trunks did not know how to react; the time capsule was his only way home, which was now descending in flames and fragments.

"What on Earth was that for!?" Trunks called out, containing his fury that was bottled up inside of him. Frantically, he attempted to gather the fragments of the machine that was still intact.

"Vegeta?" Goku inquired, just as confused as Trunks was. Piccolo had already explained to the Z-Senshi about everything he heard discussed in Trunks and Goku's conversation, and apparently that was not enough for Vegeta. "Tell me, _boy_, how you are a Super Saiyan! Now that I've taken care of your little contraption, perhaps you can cease the secrecy."

_That _was why he destroyed his one way ticket home?

Trunks attempted to keep his cool demeanor. He brushed the lone strands of lavender locks out of his eyes, and exhaled a drawn-out breath. He descended from the sky, only to land in front of Vegeta. "Do…you realize what you have done?"

"I realize exactly, boy. Now explain yourself! It's simply _impossible _that you're a Saiyan."

The lavender-haired boy clenched his fist. He couldn't believe his father was this _ignorant_. He loved him, but that did not prevent his feeling of irritation.

"Because of _you_, I can't return back to my time! I'm corrupting this timeline every second I'm here! I can't go…home," Trunks ended his exclamation in a mutter. He glared intensely at the ground. He felt the urge to hurt, _kill _even, something, but fortunately his future mother taught him the right things to do.

"Trunks…" Goku said, frowning, then he blinked in surprise, "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip."

"Like it matters now…"

Vegeta snorted, and crossed his arms. "Answer me, _Trunks_. What kind of name is that?"

"This is all your fault…_Vegeta_," he muttered his father's name, "and this is why you destroyed my machine!? If it matters _so _much to you, I'm a half-saiyan, just like Gohan. And do you think I'll tell you anything else? After what you did?"

"Hey, calm down…" Goku gently said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the Z-Senshi merely watched their little quarrel, and they opened their mouths to question Trunks. "And no questions guys, just leave him alone, alright? He has enough trouble to deal with."

Trunks _did _have an expression upon his face that was a combination of exhaustion, confusion, and irritation.

"Just one?" Bulma hopefully inquired, "Do we all get killed? Like Piccolo said?" She frowned, and couldn't help the question. Trunks sighed gently, and looked up at his past mother. She certainly was just as unapproachable, no _intimidating_ as she was in his time.

"What Piccolo said…was partly true. No, Bulma," he watched Bulma's azure eyes light up, "Out of all of us, you and Gohan survived. Well, at least, survive_d_. Gohan stayed alive, until three years ago. That was when the androids caught him." He explained solemnly, his fists trembling. He stared at the ground beneath his feet, as if he were expecting it to crumble.

"Gohan…he was my only friend, and I looked up to him as a brother would. I must've been such a nuisance to him considering he was also my mentor. His teachings paid off when I turned Super Saiyan…when I found his dead body."

Trunks visually gulped, trying to hold back his tears yet, they still slowly slid down his cheeks.

The Gohan from this timeline looked at him, with a crestfallen expression. The young boy walked over to the older, lavender-haired teenager, only to tug on his jacket. He finally met eye-to-eye with him, and then Gohan said, "You must be lonely."

Trunks nodded, but he responded, "I've gotten used to it, since I've never met the majority of you."

"But you said you knew me, and that we were friends," Gohan said with a smile.

Bulma had given a sign of relief, knowing that she wouldn't die young. Although, she did feel pitiful for the teenager named Trunks. She always wanted to have a son named Trunks, but she didn't think it would be this popular of a name. "Hmm…"

"I know!" she suddenly exclaimed, "since you're stuck here, how about you come with me to Capsule Corp.?"

The truth was, Trunks really didn't want to go back to his home, even though it was from a different time. His eyes widened as he struck an idea, and he averted his gaze to the orange fragment in his hands. He could recreate a time machine, or at least _try_ to.

"You know…since you seem familiar with machinery. I could lend you my lab, and I could let you have a room," Bulma continued. The only reason she was doing this was to find this boy's true identity. She couldn't stand not knowing.

Trunks looked up at her, finally a gentle smile appearing on his face. "I really appreciate it; thank you."

"Unless you can't handle Mr. Prince of All Saiyans here," she muttered as she glared at Vegeta.

He sighed in response, but he was grateful.

"Err, it's alright. I'll survive…" Trunks murmured, although he wasn't so sure.

_**A/N: **__Please review if you want me to update! Suggestions are welcome as well!_


End file.
